


Supermarket Flowers

by yujaeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha! Donghyuck, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega! Johnny, Strangers to Lovers, annoying friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujaeyong/pseuds/yujaeyong
Summary: Donghyuck is a younger Alpha who falls for an older Omega named Johnny...and his friends won't let him live it down.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117
Collections: A/B/O NCT Round 1





	Supermarket Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 033: a younger alpha courting an older beta or omega that’s hopelessly endeared by their antics, but either doesn't want to accept or doesn’t understand that they’re being courted bc of the age difference. bonus points if they’re constantly getting cooked by their friends for being a simp.
> 
> Dear prompter, I hope this lives up to your expectations!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: I wasn't sure about writing smut with this ship so I left it out. If that is something you would like me to add, I would consider adding chapters if people want it.

Donghyuck may be a young alpha but he had always known what he wanted since he was a pup; an omega to shower with love and take care of. 

He grew up in a family where his omega mother was 10 years older than his alpha father. His aunt and uncle were the same way but only 5 years apart. Maybe that’s why he has always been drawn to older omegas, he’s not sure, but he has always dreamed of finding an older omega to claim as his and shower with affection.

Cue the vomit-inducing romance music when Donghyuck meets said omega in the little cafe next to the grocery store. 

Donghyuck was on his way to buy groceries when he decided to grab a coffee. This was a pretty typical routine for him, but today...today he met Johnny. He had just picked up his coffee and was heading out the door when someone walked in and Donghyuck had to be careful not to drop his cup. The most beautiful man he had ever seen walked by with the most intoxicating scent.

Donghyuck knew. He just knew. This was going to be his omega. He could smell it on him, the flowery yet musky scent, the feeling of home and love. He ran next door to the grocery store and grabbed a bouquet of flowers practically throwing his money at the teenager selling them. 

When he saw the man coming out of the cafe, he put on his most dazzling smile and walked up to him. “Um, hello, my name is Donghyuck. These are for you.” The omega was surprised but still flattered. “Oh, thank you Donghyuck. My name is Johnny.”

Donghyuck was trying not to bounce in place. He was so happy he could burst. “Um, not to be too forward Johnny, but could I get your number? I’d like to take you out sometime.” The look of utter surprise could not be hidden from Johnny's face. His eyes got big and the tips of his ears turned red.

“Oh, um, I mean sure.” He took Donghyuck’s phone and added his information. He handed the phone back to the small Alpha. “Thank you, Johnny. I’ll text you soon.” As he walked off he waited exactly five seconds to jump in the air. He had gotten the Omegas number and his name was Johnny! Was it too early to stalk him on Facebook and save his pictures as his wallpaper? 

He was almost to his apartment building when he realized he had forgotten the groceries he went out to buy.

\-------

Donghyuck waited exactly two days to message Johnny. He didn’t want to come off desperate or anything but that’s exactly what he was!

Unknown Number  
is this johnny?

Johnny  
Yes, who is this?

Unknown Number  
this is donghyuck, we met at the coffee shop a couple days ago

Johnny  
I remember. You were quite bold for someone I assume is younger than me.

Donghyuck  
lol sorry if i came off too strong but i just knew when i saw you and then your scent man! ok im sorry ill calm down. i can guarantee you that i am younger than you i just dont know how much. how old are you anyway? i dont care im just curious

Johnny  
You’re fine Donghyuck, I think it’s cute the way you’re acting. I just turned 35 recently.

Donghyuck  
holy. shit. i knew there was gonna be an age gap but i didnt expect it to be quite this big….ummm i had a birthday recently too and i turned 18.

Johnny  
18?! And you are interested in me? Why would you be interested in an older omega like me? I know you’re an alpha, your scent was quite intoxicating when we met. 

Donghyuck  
its this thing thats been going on in my family as long as we can go back. idk why but all the omegas tend to be five or more years younger than the omegas. i didn’t plan this necessarily. i assumed it would happen because it seems to with our family but honestly, it was just you. i knew when i smelled you and i had no idea how old you were.

Donghyuck was sitting on his bed wrapped up in a blanket. He was worried that Johnny wouldn’t be interested in a younger alpha or he would think Donghyuck was pulling a prank. His phone buzzed and he was afraid to see Johnny's reply.

Johnny  
I have to say, this is quite a surprise. I wouldn’t expect a younger alpha to be interested in me let alone someone half my age, but I can't say I’m not interested.

Donghyuck  
what? really? 

Johnny  
Yes, I would like to see where this could go. If you are still interested that is?

Donghyuck  
hell yes im still interested! can we meet for coffee tomorrow night after i get off work? i get off at 5 and shades is just around the corner.

Johnny  
It’s a date. I will see you there.

Donghyuck just stared at his phone. Johnny had agreed to meet up with him. He was so excited he was speechless. Now he just had to get through two days of work so he could meet his omega. 

\-------

Donghyuck sat at a table near the back of the coffee shop but still close to the window so he could people watch while he waited for Johnny. He had left work a few minutes early to ensure he was able to get a table and not make Johnny wait on him. 

When he saw Johnny walk through the door he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. He waved and caught Johnny’s attention. 

“Hey, sorry if I kept you waiting.” Johnny sat down looking a little tired. 

“Oh no it’s fine, I left work a few minutes early so that I could make sure we got a table. Do you want coffee?” 

Johnny sighed, “Sure an Iced Americano, please. Thank you.”

While Donghyuck waited for Johnny’s coffee he hoped that Johnny wasn’t tired from his job. He didn’t know what his job was yet but he did not want his omega being overworked. It was his job to take care of him. Calm down Hyuck you guys aren’t even together yet.

When he sat back down and handed Johnny his coffee he noticed Johnny didn’t look as bad as he thought. “So busy day? You looked tired when you first sat down.”

Johnny took a long drink and nodded, “Yea, just busier than we anticipated. I work at a tech company and we had to deal with some software crap first thing this morning and it’s been putting out fire after another. We got it handled but it was a crazy day so I appreciate the reprieve and the coffee.”

“Wow, that does sound crazy. I’m just glad it ended well. Do you like your job?” Donghyuck knew he wanted to take care of his omega but he didn’t want them to leave a job they might love.

“I like it but what I really enjoy is coding. At home in my free time, I make apps. I’ve sold a few and make just as much if not more doing that than my day job. Eventually, I would like to do that full time and just work from home.”

Holy crap. Johnny just kept ticking off his boxes the longer they talked. “Well that sounds good. Being able to do what you like on your own time. That sounds perfect to me honestly. I don’t mean to be forward here but, I have always wanted to end up with an omega that let me take care of them.”

Donghyuck noticed the subtle blush on Johnny’s cheek. “Me working from home would do that for you.” 

Donghyuck nodded, “I hope you don’t mind me being blunt but when I saw you and smelled you I knew immediately I wanted to get to know you. Would you be open to us dating and getting to know one another? We can just take it slow and see what happens”

Johnny smiled but was quiet long enough Donghyuck started to get worried. “I would love that.”

\-------

Donghyuck was ready to throw his phone across the room. His friends had been hounding him ever since he told them about Johnny. They all knew his family's history and how the Alphas tended to go for older Omegas but that did not deter them from giving him a hard time.

Hyuck  
If you dont fuckin shut up i will castrate you 

Jenjen  
Awww come on hyuckie. Its not our fault youre head over heels simp for this guy. You dug your own grave mister.

Junnie  
Yea man. Youre like a cougar. But in reverse. And a man instead of a woman.

Jammin  
Ok renjun. Calm down. We dont want your brain exploding from so much effort.

Mark  
I gotta admit hyuck, even though i do agree with them that you are a total fucking simp….i still think its cute. This is the most serious I've seen you about an omega before. 

Dolphin  
Gag. Me. Now. stfu mark. 

Hyuck  
Ok. goodnight you imbeciles.

Donghyuck groaned and plugged his phone in. It had been a few weeks since he met Johnny and he had to admit, even if it was hard for him to do, that he probably agrees with his friends. He is so obsessed with Johnny and courting him has become kind of ridiculous.

The only thing making this endeavor a little more difficult than it should be? Johnny. He seems to be utterly oblivious that Donghyuck is trying to court him. 

They had gone on a couple of dates now and Donghyuck was pretty sure Johnny had no idea what was going on. He didn’t know if it was the age difference or something else. He thought it was kind of adorable but also beyond frustrating. He would have to bring it up somehow but he didn’t know how to do it without scaring Johnny off. 

He knew the way he grew up and his views were different than what people expected and he wasn’t sure how Johnny would feel about it. He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable but if he waited for Johnny to figure it out, it was never going to happen.

\-------

Donghyuck couldn’t believe he was finally going on a date with Johnny and his annoying friends. It had been more difficult than he had imagined getting his friends to agree on a night AND an activity that everyone was happy with. Pizza and bowling had finally won. He just hoped they wouldn’t embarrass him too much.

The date couldn’t have been more fun, at least not to Donghyuck. They went to a nice but not expensive Korean bbq place that was just around the corner from the bowling alley. He didn’t want Johnny to be uncomfortable so he kept his compliments and endearments to a minimum.

He didn’t know what he was worried about. Johnny gave his friends as much crap as they gave him. It was hilarious to see honestly. He knew that his friends could be wild and annoying but Johnny kept up with them and didn’t give an inch. Donghyuck loved seeing him act all goofy. 

Bowling was also a success. They played four games and were both worn out by the time they were finished. They laughed and had so much fun that both of their cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. As they said goodbye to Donghyuck’s friends and started walking towards the car, Johnny put his arm around him and kissed his forehead. “Thank you for tonight. Your friends are hilarious and I had so much fun.”

\-------

Tonight was the night. Donghyuck was going to talk to Johnny. He didn’t know how this was going to go but he had to be honest and make his intentions known. He knew it had only been a few months but he didn’t want to just keep dating, he wanted to have that bond with Johnny. He wanted Johnny to mark his neck and show the whole world that his omega had claimed him. 

As they walked along the river Donghyuck slowed a little and took Johnny’s hand in his. “Johnny, can I talk to you about something serious?” 

“Of course, anything. What’s up?” 

“Well, it’s about us. I don’t want to come across as overbearing or anything...god I don’t know how to do this. Okay, so...I like you, like, I’m pretty much head over heels in love with you Johnny Suh and I want to be yours and you to be mine. I want you to claim me and I want the whole world to know that you are mine and that I am yours. I know we’ve been taking things slow and…” 

Johnny pulled Donghyuck into a hug and kissed him. Just a short press of their lips but it was enough to have Donghyuck melting in his arms. “I love you too Hyuck and I would love nothing more than to be with you.”

Donghyuck hugged Johnny and buried his face in his shirt inhaling his calming scent. “Thank you, Johnny. I love you.” He felt Johnny’s chest rumble as he hummed his agreement. As he pulled away he made a face, “I am not looking forward to telling my idiot friends though. Be prepared for never-ending jokes.” Johnny just laughed, “I’m not worried about it. Come on, let’s grab something to eat.”

As Donghyuck took Johnny’s hand he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He had found his omega and Johnny loved him back. 

“So...what’s your opinion on collars?”

“Shit Hyuck not in public!”


End file.
